


Jealousy in red

by PrismaticCherry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticCherry/pseuds/PrismaticCherry
Summary: Sylvain doesn't appreciate others getting far too close and touchy with his crush, and his jealous finally hits a point.





	Jealousy in red

The thrumming of the music made the dance floor feel like it had a heartbeat of its own, many people dancing along to celebrate the latest victory in the war that could mean the end of it all. Nobles from far and wide in the Kingdom and Alliance were accepted inside, giving a colorful atmosphere of fancy layered dresses supported by a petticoat or two, embellished suits outfitted to the nines in decadence, but all of it was poultry compared to her; Byleth stood amongst the crowd, her beautifully mint green hair sticking out in the sea of reds, blacks, blondes and brunettes and the outfit chosen for her with the help of Mercedes and Hilda just took Sylvain’s breath away… 

Fitted white corset top that pushed her large chest to an perkier height was a sight, while the rest of the dress with a golden and blue embellished cloak that was similar to the one she always wore when fighting. Not to mention as she strode through the crowds of guests, Sylvain could briefly catch a glimpse of her signature black tights that just seemed to light a fire in him knowing despite how poised she looked, Byleth stuck to things familiar to her without a care of what others thought. Byleth was a warrior and a leader, that could never be hidden by a few fancy additions.

Sylvain ran a hand through his ginger hair as he set down the drink he had been nursing the entire night between noblewomen’s requests to dance with him, and confidently made his way to the dance floor. Weaving between people, Sylvain kept seeing that recognizable hair cutting through the crowd until it would disappear behind another party goer… It felt like he was on the hunt for the mysterious former teacher whom he fancied. The beat of Sylvain’s heart began to pick up speed as he finally broke through the crowd and saw Byleth’s calm face as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was stunning as always, her sharp eyes scanning the crowd while she gave only half-hearted replies to the nobleman beside her.

Just as Sylvain stepped out to the side of the dance floor to approach Byleth, he felt his heart drop an inch and his mood sour as Sylvain was greeted with one of the eldest son of Bergliez next to Byleth. The other man had his body resting on the wall next to Byleth, with his arm creeping around her waist and a tipsy smile on his lips as he mumbled something to Byleth that Sylvain couldn’t hear from this distance. It sparked something inside of Sylvain, like a flame suddenly turning into an inferno as he hurriedly approached the pair with no real plan in mind as Sylvain came to stand at Byleth’s side.

Sylvain was much smarter and quick on his feet than people really knew, and without hesitating he smiled at the man who had the _ gall _to touch Byleth. “Ah, your brother Caspar is looking for you. Something about your father? He’s over at the garden.” 

This got the man to quickly remove himself from Byleth and gave a short bow before quickly hurrying off to the large open arc door at the far end of the ballroom. Byleth looked at Sylvain with a brow raised, silently questioning if that truly what had happened… It was just like her to see right through him. Sylvain smiles at her and does a little bow, “Don’t fret, I always save a lady when in need…” This made Byleth chuckle a little, trying to stifle her laughter which made Sylvain smile naturally. 

“So, what was the story about that guy?” Sylvain crossed his arms and leaned against the wall right next to Byleth, enjoying the subtle spice of a sweet and cinnamon perfume coming from the woman of his dreams. Byleth gave a half hearted shrug, starting to rest against the wall more with Sylvain until her head slowly slouched to rest on his shoulder. “He just came up talking to me about nobility, and the like. A little touchy, but I don’t think he meant harm.”

Glancing to the side, Sylvain felt a warm blush starting to spread as Byleth used him as a headrest… it was pleasant… but that comment about the man being touchy made Sylvain feel like his blood was boiling once again. Resting his head to the side to rest on top of Byleth, he let out a huff through his nose. “Shouldn’t let him touch you like that…”

“True, but he really didn’t look like he meant any harm.” Byleth mumbled, absentmindedly nestling into her compatriot’s shoulder. 

“Do you think _ I _ could do you any harm?” Sylvain tried to stop himself from letting out a content sigh as she nestled into him, praying softly to himself that she can’t hear how hard his heart is beating.

Byleth is quiet for a moment, considering the question thoughtfully. Of course she had trained with him as a student, helped to get him to his top strength and enjoyed seeing his intelligence when it came to even the most obscure topics despite how he tried to hide it from others. After a moment, she finally chimed up. “No, not really. We’re far too close and I was the one who taught you how to fight better after all.”

With his question finally answered, Sylvain slipped his arm around her waist to pull her closer with a gentle squeeze. It surprised Byleth for a second but she settled into leaning against his chest more as a subtle blush started to form on her cheeks. Sylvain had been holding his breath in the moment, worrying that Byleth might reject his advances but when she settled into his hold, a sigh of relief escaped him. 

“Much better than _ that _ guy, right?” Sylvain closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Byleth’s much smaller but firm body against his own. She feels like absolute heaven against him, Byleth’s hand gently roaming across the expanse of his back which made Sylvain shiver for a moment. They just meshed together perfectly, like they were meant to be this close to each other more than Sylvain yearned for…  
  
“Are you jealous, Sylvain?” Byleth murmured softly, just barely audible over the crowd’s laughter and music. It took a moment for Sylvain’s brain to connect with being so easily called out on his behavior, his body rigid and shoulders hunching… Was it always so easy for her to see right through him like that? Sylvain laughed awkwardly and looked away from Byleth as he tried to relax his posture to how it was before. “Me? Jealous? Pfft… Very funny, By. It’s me we’re talking about. How can a notorious skirt chaser ever get jealous.” He was deflecting and it was obvious, everything in him was too scared to actually admit his jealousy since it meant outright confessing his feelings for her right then and there.

But it was completely true, and he was guilty as charged; Seeing that pitiful man daring to touch the elegant, strong and ethereal Byleth just had him squirming in a way that through Sylvain off his usual cool facade. How could a man like that have the _ audacity _ to touch her so openly? She was special… Byleth saw all sides of Sylvain and didn’t shy away from even his uglier parts. Byleth took time to understand him, spend time with him and actually learn the weaknesses along with the strengths he had instead of just taking him at face value. Every part of her was the kindest and most endearing woman he had ever met, not crest, standing, wealth or nobility meant anything to her… only the person’s character did. So just how could a man only interested in elevating his status think he had the right to even be ** _near_ ** her. 

While Sylvain was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t seem to realize he had begun to squeeze onto Byleth’s hip in a possessive hold that had the few who wandered close making a hasty retreat. Byleth could barely contain her amusement seeing the serious expression suddenly overtake Sylvain, since the only time he ever had such a fierce look in his eye was when he was either battling or speaking to…

A few things were clicking in Byleth’s head that made sense with everything that had been happening for the last few months. Every time a retainer or fellow former student invaded her personal space around Sylvain, he’d step just a bit closer or try to distract the other person in conversation or tasks. He’d bring her that lovely tea which had become Byleth’s favorite at least one a week, then invite her out to tea times all over the monastery when there wasn’t something serious happening… Even on the battlefield he stuck to her more than usual, and often was the one to fight alongside her.

Standing on the tips of her toes, Byleth placed a quick peck to Sylvain’s cheek which quickly derailed every thought he was having. He just looked at her wide eyed and surprised, trying his best to figure out just what to say as a new blush covered his face. “I- By- You-” Was all he could stammer. Byleth repeated this action, peppering his face with kiss after kiss until Sylvain was finally knocked out of his confusion and finally returned one… clumsily, albeit. 

Actions spoke for all the questions he had floating around in his head as Byleth rested her forehead against Sylvain’s when he bowed his head down, smiles exchanged between them in this soft little moment in the crowd of unknowing people.

“You’re cute when you are jealous… If I had known you felt this way for me, I would have done something by now.” Byleth plainly stated while placing her hand against Sylvain’s cheek. Sylvain rolled his eyes but being called such sweet things by her was enough to boost his confidence tenfold. “I’ll remember that. Let me rectify this by stealing you away from this dull party to have some time, just the two of us.” Sylvain took Byleth’s hand off his cheek and gently placed a kiss to the knuckles, already starting to guide her away from the crowd without hesitation this time. 

...Oh and how Sylvain reveled in that fool’s expression as the newfound couple passed him in the garden, Byleth pressed close to Sylvain’s side with the pair having dreamy smiles as they chatted about how Sylvain should have said something sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Want something specific? Craving a fanfic for a character you just can't get enough content for?  
I'm taking requests over at https://arsenicsine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you've enjoyed what you've read.


End file.
